Existance of three
by Zorrashi
Summary: Who is Bernkastel? Who is Frederica? Who is Frederica Bernkastel? Are they the same?Were they once the same? Are they all different?sequel to Battler's challange of Hinamizaewa connections.This is for those who know 'more' about the existances or wish to.


I have seen many things in this existence as I continue to search. My dear brother was enticed with his unsatisfying answer from 'Witch-sama'…ah, perhaps I should refer to her real name….

I have had the liberty of reading Bernkastel's letter, Frederica's poems, and continuously hear of the birth of "Frederica Bernkastel" sometime near the end of the Higurashi games that Aurora has graciously allowed me watch.

Once upon learning of those three existences, I can see why my brother was so obsessed about what he calls the "Final Mystery of the Higurashi Universe". But Bernkastel asked him to explain the role of Lady Lambadelta, which he believed took active part in Higurashi.

That can't be. After the third game with Beatrice, I saw in that kakera, Lady Lambadelta whining profusely from Bernkastel threatening to tell her the culprit. She also said she was "still playing it". Therefore, we should be able to conduct that Lambadelta was not even aware of the Higurashi games while they were originally being played. In other words; if this game truly was a game being played by witches at that time, then Lambadelta wasn't one of them.

Bernkastel is over 1,000 years old, Rika only grew to be about 100 by the game's end…but Bernkastel is also a voyager, and like brother said, that also means she can travel through time. So there is a possibility that she came from the game of Higurashi. Perhaps she's like Eva-Beatrice, who was at one point Eva, yet a separate entity?

I also noticed a few holes in the Hinamizawa syndrome theory. If Rika truly was the queen, then people like Shion wouldn't have killed them would they? That would mean that at the very least, the Furude family merely had natural antibodies or high resistance to the Hinamizawa syndrome. But at the same time, it could mean that the person "X" who killed Rika could be the "new queen carrier". It is not too far-fetched if you compare this parasite as bees, once a new queen is born and earns her title the other lesser queen is killed. Of course, certain species of bees allow the 'less queen' to leave with a few warriors and workers to make their own colony.

But in the of case, the Hinamizawa syndrome data that Miyo collected had errors or had incorrect data in any or all areas, then that means there are a lot of holes in the 'solution' as well.

…and this person that foretells the outcome of each kakera, this Frederica…is she the person who "pulls the strings of fate at will". The person who said that claimed she was "Frederica Bernkastel".

The Bernkastel I know, only announced herself as Bernkastel. And as far as I know, Frederica can only be Frederica, while Frederica Bernkastel can be Frederica Bernkastel.

But if we say that "Frederica and Bernkastel were once the same person" then one could say Frederica Bernkastel was the entity that existed before she split into two. One of hope, one of despair.

But if that is the case, then we have no clue to this 'higher being'….but could they just be talking about Rika Furude?...That could both be a 'yes' and 'no'. The person who "Pulls the strings of fate at will" was described as being a hundred years old, so then it could mean the Rika Furude who traveled through kakera is this 'higher being', or at least, in the terms of those connected to her…It would mean she would be the one of which Frederica Bernkastel and/or Frederica and/or Bernkastel were born. So…when it say "Pulls the strings of fate at will" does that mean to them specifically? Like the guardian god of Hinamizawa only rules over Hinamizawa, this 'higher being' rules over the 'lesser being(s)' that came from her….

…The ground never gives into man, it always catches them, no matter what. The ground will never give up on man. Witches live in a pit that they steadily go down for an eternity, and if one falls, they fall forever. Because the ground will not catch us…This is basically what Lambadelta said in her memoirs. So, in a way, human, are in that manner, above witches. Or rather, have a more stable existence than witches….the latter should go without saying, but this adds a little more to it….

But the above is merely a theory…I am just as befuddled as my brother was. Even with what I know, the theories are…

Ah, I seemed to have thought that a few measly found facts would give me the answer. What a fool I am. The existence of Beatrice was never-ever seen clearly with only a few facts at disposal. I do not know why this would be different…

It is as Aurora thought, because the 'solution' of Higurashi has holes, finding out the existence of those 3….it's like Erika with her theory of blasphemy!

I should stop my writing right now, and take on the challenge of that last game. I think I see now, why it was put there. It's like the reason the epitaph was put in the Rokkenjima manor….

It will be no easy feat. Finding the 'truth' never was.

But regardless of this, I will continue this little story. I hope you will join me in my search. Maybe you will find it…the truth I mean.

Another theory I shall write, another theory you may put into your mind.

If Bernkastel was the one who pulled the strings of fate at will, then it is possible Rika was a piece made in her likeness, much like Erika. But that would make Bernkastel a player…that makes Rika her piece and Frederica…a by-product of memories like brother said? Or a 'database'? It could be either or both.

Perhaps the opponent would have the answer…Aurora….could you be the opponent? I always thought you and Hanyuu had a likness….is Hanyuu your given aid because of the no land void in Knox's rules…but I suppose the game was never about a witch. So yes, the rules must've been void…but if the odds were against Bernkastel –like if you were training your student- then you would give aid…would you? But was Hanyuu even aid…

Was Bernkastel even a player? I still can't tell who came first, Frederica, Bernkastel or Rika. All I can really say is that Frederica Bernkastel came after Rika…

Maybe the word "Bernkastel" is just a last name, a name one shares with family. If you think of it like that, then Frederica Bernkastel could be the Lady Bernkastel I know, or Lady Bernkastel is something like a mother or sister to Frederica Bernkastel….

If we assume that none of the three mentioned were this 'higher being' then…

Ah, my head is starting to hurt…perhaps I will stop writing. If I did have anymore theories, my head is hurting too much to recollect them properly…I will stop here, defiantly.

I hope you liked this, even though this was just me writing down thoughts; this challenge is worth its salt, I guess one could say. No wonder Lady Bernkastel finds enjoyment in it.

Sincerely, Ange ushiromiya


End file.
